The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine which allows a display device to display an image and a computer-readable medium storing a control program executable on the sewing machine.
Conventionally, a sewing machine has been known which includes an image pickup device that picks up an image and a display device that displays the image picked up by the image pickup device. For example, in a sewing machine described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-71287, an image of the vicinity of a needle drop point of a sewing needle is picked up by the image pickup device. Then, a needle drop point position is displayed together with the picked-up image on the display device. Therefore, a user can confirm a needle position and a sewn state without bringing the user's face close to the needle drop point. Moreover, the user can easily confirm the needle position and the sewn state without the user's view being blocked by a part such as a presser foot.